Supergirl
by Maniac Mike
Summary: This is my version of how a Supergirl TV series would start out like.


Supergirl 

By Maniac Mike

( I am not associated with DC Comics or WB. I'm just a fan. )

Our story starts in 1938 on Argo City. This was before the time the Phantom Zone was created on their main planet of Krypton. The El family fought off villains for years. In 1942 a hero found hi way into Argo City. It was Green Lantern. He fought alongside the Els and even trusted them with his secret identity of Alan Scott. By 1945 Scott/Lantern brought an ally called Flash to help matters out. The Els later found out that the Flash is Jay Garrick. By 1950 Argo City was closer to peace. ( This was the first ten minutes.) 1955, a young Zor-El begins his training. In 1960 Zor-El joined his older brother Jor-El in battle. "Green Lantern" Alan Scott was lost in battle. In 1963 Zor-El met Alura. In 1965 Flash/Garrick returned to Argo with a new Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. The El brothers fought alongside the superheroes. In 1967 Zor-El and Alura get married. By 1970 Argo was completely at peace, but Garrick was lost during the battle. ( Second ten minutes.) In 1972 Zor-El and Alura had a daughter, they named her Kara. 1975 Zor-El and Jor-El went to Earth to assist "Green Lantern" Hal Jordan and a new Flash, Barry Allen. In 1980 the citizens of Argo celebrate ten years of peace. 1982, Kara celebrates her tenth birthday. 1983 Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ) and Flash ( Barry Allen ) were battling Abra Kadabra and his thugs. After they finally defeated them for good in 1984, they discovered Agamemno had plans for Argo. ( 30:00 ) Kid Flash ( Wally West ) joins the two heroes on Argo. Zor-El built an escape shuttle just in case. In 1985 Agony and Ecstacy joined in with Agamemno. 1986 Amazing Grace joined the villain team. In 1987 Amazo was the next villain to join. ( 40:00 ) During the final battle an explosive device was set off. Barry Allen went MIA. Zor-El put Kara into a deep sleep and then into the ship. Green Lantern followed the ship but got lost when an explosion went off. Kid Flash searched for him but couldn't locate him. Moments later Argo blew up. ( 45:30 ) The shuttle was frozen in time. In suspended animation. 1988 Wally West became the Flash and Guy Gardner became the Green Lantern. In 1989 it was Krypton that was destroyed. We see a clip of John Stewart becoming the next Green Lantern in 1996 while the shuttle slowly made its way out of the frozen state it was in. We see a young Bart Allen. ( 48:52 ) 2006 Kyle Rayner becomes the Green Lantern and decides to spend some time in Leesburg. 2007 while fighting Angle Man, the shuttle crashed in an empty field, but of course did a lot of damage. After Angle Man was defeated, Lantern checked what the ruckus was all about. He opened it up and found Kara. ( 53:54 ) Kara was still asleep. Lantern had Queen Enterprises hide the shuttle. ( 55:56 ) Kara was awake and she was crying. Her world was gone. Kyle had questions. It had been twenty years since she's been frozen in time and she's remained the exact age. Now she knows what planet she's on. ( 1:00:00 ) PILOT…To be Continued. Three months later Kara is getting adjusted to her new surroundings. Kyle searches around for Kara. He goes outside, she's running, and going full speed. We take a look at Leesburg High School. A bully named Chase was abusing his classmate. The classmate is Lenny. That same day after school Lenny walks home beaten. Kara saw him walking and asked him what happened. He was upset and acted mean towards her. Kara asked Kyle about Lenny. The next day Chase beat up Lenny again and threw his jacket in the garbage. On his way home Kara tried talking to him again. Still he was rude towards her. After talking to Kyle they reached the conclusion of a possible bully problem. Later on Kyle meets up with his girlfriend Jenny-Lynn Hayden. They looked through a paper about crime-boss Garrison Denton. He recently arrived in Leesburg. Nobody has been able to pin anything on him. Denton was compared to the Luthors. The next morning Kara used her super-speed to beat Lenny to school. She hid behind a bush. Lenny was walking by, Chase spotted him. Of course he started trouble with him again. Chase attacked Lenny and demanded money from him. Kara used her super-speed and confronted Chase. He laughed at Lenny for having a girl stand up for him. She warned Chase to leave Lenny alone from now on. He laughed and insulted her. She knocked Chase down with a shove. The other students were surprised. Chase slowly got up and told Lenny it wasn't over. After he left Lenny got really upset at her. At a different location we see Garrison Denton in his office. He has forced a lot of small business owners to sell him their companies. Denton has heard the rumors about the field the shuttle crashed in. He wants to buy the field so he could investigate. His henchman is shocked by the thought of his boss possibly believing in alien life-form. Denton mentions that strange things have occurred in Smallville. Then he also mentions "that mysterious Green Arrow guy." Denton also said he's gotten reports of a "mysterious red speed demon" over in Keystone City. Later on, Kyle discovers Denton's intentions on purchasing the land. He decides to visit the current owner. After school Kara returns to make sure Lenny is safe. But it happened again. Chase tormented Lenny all over again. He put the bad-mouth on Lenny and took shots at him. Kara ran over to them and she beat up Chase in a matter of seconds. Instead of thanking Kara, Lenny ran away. Kyle and Jenny-Lynn are having a meeting with the current lot owner. He's desperate to sell it and Denton is pressuring him to sell it to him. Kyle says that Queen Enterprises is willing to buy the property from him. Kara uses the gym that Kyle set up in the basement. She was shocked by the weight she was able to lift. Later on Denton sent some of his men to attack the lot owner. Police Officer, Fred Danvers was on the scene. The owner was afraid to say that he suspects Denton was behind it. At home that evening as Fred was having dinner with his girlfriend, Edna, he spoke about how much he wants to finally bring down Denton. Edna is concerned about his obsession with stopping Denton. Fred explains how he's hurt a lot of people and how he's corrupted lots of good people. Fred mentioned how he has several important people in his back pocket. Edna says another cop can take over. They argued over it. Later on Kara demonstrated to Kyle how strong she is. It's nighttime and Fred Danvers went out investigating the lot. Suddenly Danvers heard a sound, he pulled out his gun. He pointed at the person that was lurking around. It was the Green Lantern. Fred shook his head. They had worked together before on cases. From his office Denton put his next plan in motion. A 6'9" 304 pound man shows up in the office of the lot owner. The big guy threatened him to sell to Denton. Employees heard noise of items being thrown around and pounding, so the police was called. Fred and Lantern are on their way. The Owner, whose name is Aaron, refused to snitch on Denton. Kara went to visit Lenny. They spoke and he apologized and thanked her. He asked her for her name. She thought about it and saw a book and the author's name was Linda so she said her name was Linda. Later Aaron's family was threatened and Fred and Green Lantern were on the scene. After the police report was made, Aaron finally agreed to sell the lot to Denton. Green Lantern changed back into Kyle. He tried to get Aaron to change his mind about selling to Denton. Kyle said to wait for Oliver Queen. Aaron feared for his family. He signed and sold to Denton. Fred Danvers was angry. Edna told him to give up the Denton investigation. He said he couldn't do that. Lenny asked Kara ( Linda ) about school. Kyle changed back into the Green Lantern. He got into Denton's office and in his face. GL warned Denton that he would be stopped. Just then the 6'9" guy walked in. Lantern used his ring on him as a warning. The next day Fred cancels a trip he was supposed to take with Edna so for he could work on another case involving Denton. Plus he brought rumors of a new powerful member to his organization. Edna said she'd still go on the trip but she wouldn't be coming back. Kara overheard Kyle on the phone speaking about Denton. She took out a journal and wrote in Kryptonian about everything's that happened. Like her family in Argo, she knew she'd need to help make a difference on her new world. Episode end!


End file.
